


A hundred more

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Charisma, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him Kakashi would go the distance and a little more</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred more

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic to celebrate a personal milestone that I reached this year \o/ So enjoy darlings

There were leaders and then there were leaders. Those who you listened to and those that just inspired you to a point that your exhaustion melted away and you found yourself going that extra mile for. And Kakashi realized that he had signed himself up for following a leader that not only was worth listening too. He was capable of making everything melt away.

And he was fine with that. He was fine following orders and he was completely fine with letting Naruto take the lead. Actually… everyone at this point had to be.

So if he was chuckling behind his mask as the feet he had sworn that were too tired to take another step were lighter than feathers and his body throbbed with energy…who would know?

And all because of one stubborn way too kind knuckle headed shinobi. He was- no they all were lucky to have a shinobi like Naruto on their side.

His laugh must have been louder than he thought because the shinobi next to him flashed him a concerned glance. “Kakashi-san?”

“I’m okay.” Kakashi responded. “Just thinking to myself.” Naruto’s voice floated back to him and his smile behind his mask was far gentler than his laugh had been. “Just thinking a bit.” He whispered as the entire troop followed Naruto’s lead.

And it was a little ironic how when darkness fell that Naruto lit up ahead. Going from normal to Kyuubi mode in an instant. But that was nice too.

X

“I thought we were done for.” Shikamaru sighed. “I want to retire.”

“We just got to this point!” Ino snapped and Kakashi bit back a laugh. “You’re so lazy Shikamaru.”

“I did think we were done for.” Shikamaru complained. “Kakashi-sensei, you felt it too right?”

“But my cute student’s will to never give up changed things.” Kakashi pointed out.

“He changed things.” Neji said softly. He was not facing them but instead scanning the perimeter.

“I thought that was it.” Shikamaru said softly. “We were fighting for an entire day.”

“We can’t lose to Naruto now can we?” Neji asked softly.

“It’s not a case of losing.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“It’s a case of not letting him down right? He has that much faith in himself and so much faith in us too.” Kakashi smiled. “It’s nice, he has faith in us. Lots of it but he still insists on being in front.”

“There is not another Uzumaki Naruto out there.” Shikamaru sighed. He slowly rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. “Honestly I don’t think Konoha can handle another one.”

“Neither do I.” Kakashi laughed.

X

“Half a day.” Naruto said and Kakashi zoned back in. he glanced at Naruto to see the boy’s face was concentrating on the land ahead.

“What?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“We’ll be back in Fire Country in half a day.” Naruto grinned. “You’re not too tired right Sensei?”

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment as he thought on his answer. He should have crashed by now. At the back of his head was the feeling that he was quickly approaching his limits but he did not want to stop. Because there was just something about Naruto.

And he had the feeling that even if something happened. Naruto would be capable of dealing with it. He had no doubt that should some of them fall because of weariness... Naruto would bring them home. That was the type of man Naruto had become.

A worthy captain. A worthy man.

“I’ve got a little something inside of me.” Kakashi said lightly. “I can last at least half a day.” Especially now that Naruto had suggested that he could do it. For Naruto… he would come back from the brink of death and walk a thousand miles until he was weary… then he would walk a hundred more.

That was the sort of inspiration Naruto was capable of. That was the talent of Uzumaki Naruto the man that would become Hokage, and that day was not too far away.

X

He was saving his chakra for when they made it back to Fire Country. They were all tired, weary and there were a few green ones in the group to. The mission had gone pear shaped but they had not lost a man or had too many serious injuries.

No one had lost a limb. They had lost plenty of weapons however and Naruto just knew the paperwork for that would be drastic. He was not looking forward to that part.

He was looking forward to getting home however. Opening the window, letting the breeze rustle the plants by the window. Having their uninvited neighbours intrude with their little paws and big eyes. Having the cats harass him until they sensed better prey and left him to annoy Kakashi.

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi who was keeping an eye on the middle squad. He just wanted to get the mission properly over with so he could touch Kakashi and reassure himself that they were okay. That Kakashi was not pushing himself too much.

The man was hardy and strong. He could go toe to toe with Naruto no problem. So even though they had all gotten dangerously tired and wiped Naruto knew Kakashi was strong enough to continue. But the thing was.

They did not have to. That was what Naruto was there for. When they reached their limits. He had a plan ready and it felt good to know he had a plan at the ready. Kurama would give everyone a boost of chakra when they reached their limits so they could get back to Konoha.

But Naruto had no doubt that Kakashi was fine. This was the man he had admired for so long. Looked up to even now, and of course the man he lived with and loved.

They were all going back home even if he had to switch to Kyuubi chakra mode and carry those too weary to move on.

X

“These reports are very detailed.” The Hokage muttered. She glanced at the men in front of her. “And?”

“What you mean detailed?” Naruto frowned. “Baa-chan it went to shit, there is bound to be one or two complaints in there.”

“Yes I get the mission went to hell. At least we have our payment.” She shrugged. “But the amount of praises in here are almost embarrassing. What did you tell them? I almost feel as if you started a cult.”

“What do you mean what did I tell them.” Naruto frowned.

X

“Hey listen, hey listen! What do you think Baa-chan meant by that?” Naruto asked as he nuzzled Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Hmm maybe that you have presence?” Kakashi asked as he turned his page. Naruto was a nice source of warmth behind him.

“I don’t get it.” Was muttered into his shoulder. Kakashi thought back to when he had been gasping in the dirt a few days earlier and how Naruto’s words had made him get up and keep going.

He had been willing to just follow. A scary but almost relieving thought. Naruto was amazing. “You don’t have to get it.” Kakashi chuckled. “We know what we have signed up for.”


End file.
